Loss
by SummerRain200
Summary: It's Jem's funeral, and then something happens and Will comforts Tessa. It's a drabble, and I may make it a story later on, but for now a drabble.


**Just something I needed to get out of my head. Warning: This is my first Infernal Devices story. I'm not the best writer, since I'm only 13, so read at your own peril. Anyway, here it is:**

* * *

His funeral was a quiet affair. Shadowhunters went in and out, expressing their deepest condolences. Charlotte was the first to break down and cry, and she was soothed by Henry, who whispering soft, comforting words in his wife's ear, while being on the verge of tears himself. The funeral was short, and everyone wore white, and this time, mundanes were allowed. Gabriel spoke at the funeral, despite the fact that Jem was not his most favorite person in the world. Will spoke as well, and he expressed how much Jem meant to him. But there was someone else, someone in the sidelines, who could not express her grief or loneliness in words. Jem's wife. Tessa. She wore white, like a Shadowhuter would, although in the world she had long abandoned, she was to wear black. She was like an outcast in the crowd of Nephilim, largely ignored, save for a couple of people, due to her status as a warlock. Tatiana Lightwood was there at the funeral, and before long, she went and spoke to Tessa. After this somewhat brief exchange, Tessa grabbed her skirts and ran to her room, crying, sounding distraught. No one took heed of her fleeing form, and Tatiana smiled smugly. Will, seeing this, shot Tatiana a dark glare, and ran in pursuit of Tessa. He knocked on the mahogany door of her room.

"Go away!" the girl at the other end of the door said. Will hesitated at the door, before he spoke.

"It's Will, may I come in?" he asked. There was a momentary silence at the other end of the door, before he heard her inhale a deep breath before,

"Alright, Come in," she said. Will opened the door gently. Tessa was sitting on the carpet, and she was surrounded by poorly, hidden glass shards. Her left hand was bloody, and her right hand clutched it gently. Her white dress was stained here and there with splotches of blood, the red looking bright and lively, in contrast to the pale, milky white of her dress.

"Tessa!" Will shouted. He shut the door behind him, and rushed to her aid. He gently took her left hand and he examined her bleeding hand. There was a large open cut across her knuckles, and glass shards stuck out of it like porcupine needles.

"What happened?" he asked. But the girl simply shook her head and began to cry. Will looked at Tessa, before he began to quiet her softly. Tessa buried her face in his chest, and blood dripped on his shirt, making bright red splotches on the white material. Will softly lifted her chin with his finger, until her eyes met his. They remained like this for a few minutes before Will broke the silence.

"What did Tatiana say to you?" he asked. Tessa looked away for a few minutes, before she looked up again.

"She… said… that I….. killed…. Jem…. to get…. you," she stammered. She winced at the sound of Jem's name. Will looked at her again, his gorgeous blue eyes darkening. Anger.

"Don't pay her any attention. She is just like Benedict: shallow and vapid," he said. Tessa looked at him, remembering that time when Will saved her from the awful Dark Sisters. Will breathed softly, before he gently brought his face down to meet her lips with his. The kiss was gentle at first, but it began to turn into something more hungry and desperate. But then it was over. Will quickly removed his shirt, exposing his bare chest, which was streaked with mourning runes. Tessa blushed crimson, and Will smiled. He took his shirt and wrapped it on her bleeding hand like a tourniquet.

"Oh!" she said, and this was followed by an abrupt slice of pain. She whimpered, and Will looked at her.

"I'll always be with you, Tess. I promise," he said, and he hugged her gently, as the world went around them.

* * *

**So, it'll stay as a drabble. But I'm willing to write more if you like.**


End file.
